


Chapter 3: A Queen For His Majesty

by BadgersQueen



Series: On The Road [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself thrown into a world of demons, angels, monsters and everything she'd believed to be actually real. With an unexpected companionship with the demon, Crowley, she finds that survival isn't the only thing she's going to get a lesson in....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 3: A Queen For His Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the chapters are done in my OC's POV. (Will be stated otherwise).
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all things Supernatural do not belong to me.

A couple of days passed and the world felt a bit bigger. My cold was gone but I wasn't allowed to leave. Crowley's guards were stationed on the grounds, at the exits and roamed the hallways. I was only allowed in the large study, the bathroom and the upstairs library. Crowley would be gone for hours but we barley spoke because of his vast schedule as a crossroads demon. He was gone mostly during the day. His hell hound had curiously taken a liking to me. I had nicknamed him Growley in my head because he reminded me of his owner at times. The large, invisible, dog would pad along side me and lay at my feet while I was in the library. The room was no bigger than a coffee shop but it had vast shelves of dusty books. Untouched or moved. I had taken to holding myself up in there for hours with the books I had already been studying about angel lore and various demon lore. 

By the third day, I was sprawled out with books and papers on the floor of Crowley's study. The large hell hound sat by the door, guarding it. I had a bag of chips in my hand, munching on them carelessly, eyes scanning the computer screen of a DELL laptop. Crowley had brought it to me the night previously, giving me infinite access to Wi-fi as well. I had forgotten about computers, it had been a while since I used one properly. He was the only way I was going to be able to do my studying and eat. He brought me food on occasion. His guards, the other demons, wouldn't even give me a second glance. I was sure they wished they could waste me and send me to hell to suffer for eternity. It was nearing five in the afternoon when Crowley finally appeared to me. 

"You wouldn't believe traffic", He stated, jokingly, standing over me and tilting his head to read over my shoulder, "You still on about that then?" He wanted to know.

"Kinda my job", I told him, glancing up at him.

"Speaking of which, want to come along to mine?" Crowley asked, checking his phone.

"I'm practically living with demons, a hound who should have ripped me apart by now but won't and you haven't given me any indication as to why I'm here. Also you want me to go to work with you?" I asked, looking confused.

"One, your safer here than out there and you know that. Two, your welcome", Crowley made a face, "And three, are you coming or not?" This last part sounded impatient.

I sighed and gave up on continuing to do research. Grabbing my gun, a bottle of holy water and my phone, I put on my jacket and followed him out the door. He offered me his arm and I took it without question. I rolled my eyes slightly and a second later we were miles away from the mansion. I was so used to cabs, taxi's and buses that this was too surreal for me. There was no waiting for anyone this time. It was already happening. Someone had just finished putting a box in the ground. 

"Now what?" I wanted to know. 

"Hang back darling, these business things are a tad sensitive", Crowley told me, smiling, "Also mind you, most of these men are waiting for an attractive demon to kiss when they make these deals. Really not sure why they're surprised when I turn up", he shrugged his shoulders. 

"If I'm supposed to answer that to flatter you", I gave him a look, "You'll be waiting another eternity for it".

He just smiled and walked away, hands in his pants pockets. I hadn't seen one of these deals go down since that day I was sick in that car. I had my hand in the back of my jeans, gripping my gun. It was a small handgun I had procured some months back while learning to live on my own in strange places. I stayed back, letting Crowley handle this. But for some reason or another, I couldn't help my paranoia. He was a demon, he could handle himself, I knew this. But business deals or not, I was not taking any chances. What if someone was stupid enough to try and stab him or something? I wasn't sure how stupid someone would have to be but Crowley was dangerous also. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. 

"What am I doing here?" I asked myself. Fingers faltering and letting go of the gun, "Besides, I need to relax. Crowley's got this-" 

My eyes were glued to the scene that was going on and it was ten or fifteen minutes into the deal, when I saw something flash in the growing darkened afternoon. I wasn't sure what I was doing and was sure going to pay dearly for interfering. Heart beating fast. The costumer started saying something in a language I didn't recognize. I ran in, drawing my gun as my legs carried me. The guy withdrew his gun to point it at me but he had stopped his chanting and seemed taken aback by this little draw back. I don't weigh that much but I jumped on this guy quicker than I have ever expected myself to. 

"What the hell-?!" The guy yelled, swearing.

He went to fight me and I did the only move I could even manage and that was tripping him up and letting him fall backwards onto the ground. Crowley looked just as stunned as I was able to get myself together and point my gun at this guy's face. My face messed up in anger and disgust. My heart was racing and I was also scared. 

"Who are you?!" I asked, "Answer me!"

"I'm a hunter and he's demon! Are you out of your freaking mind lady?!" the guy yelled back.

"You stupid son of bitch", I breathed, calming myself before I did something I would regret, "What exactly were you doing?"

"Trying to trap him using a spell", the guy explained, positively furious, "He brainwashed you didn't he?!"

"Trap him?! Trap him how?!" I wanted to know, looking between the middle aged hunter and Crowley.

"A devil's trap", Crowley spoke up, "It traps demons so they can torture us", he walked up to stand beside me and smiled down at the hunter, "Emit Wilson here just tried to trap me and exorcise me", he tsked under his breath, "You are truly a moron", Crowley frowned, "Did you think your little plan would work?! For a minute did you think I would let my guard down?! I should let my dog eat you for supper", this last part was muttered dangerously close to the hunter's face.

"Lady, put your gun down and let me go. Or did he already take your soul?" Emit asked, his breath smelling of whiskey and beef jerky.

I glared down at the hunter and then pointed my gun at his leg. The sound rang out so suddenly I was hardly aware of the hunter yelling and cursing in pain a second later. I had shot his leg. And part of me didn't care. I grabbed the front his jacket and pulled him close to my face. I was suddenly so angry about he tried to pull on Crowley that I lost track of my usually calm, reserved, optimistic nature. Maybe it was all the hours I spent cooped up in that library, trying to actually make it my home, being off the road after being on it so long. Maybe perhaps I had just snapped. 

"He doesn't want my soul", I told him, "And your lucky I only shot your leg. Wrap it up with some bandages and goz and treat it with some alcohol so it doesn't get infected. And let that be a warning", I exclaimed, trying to calm myself again, "Next time you or one of your friends tries to hurt Crowley, I will sick his hound on you so fast you won't see it coming". I shoved the guy away from me and kicked his gun across the ground about thirty yards as I turned away so he couldn't shoot me.

Crowley just stood there quietly, watching this unfold. The hunter swallowed and nodded, not breathing a word. I just walked past Crowley and stopped, keeping my back to both of them. Slipping my gun back into the pocket of my jeans. Breathing hard. Trying to keep my heart beat regular. The hunter made it back to his truck and took off almost as soon as he could. Crowley came over after some minutes and stood beside me, his hands in his coat pockets. He glanced at his phone again and then at me.

"A moving performance", He stated, "I particularly liked the part where you shot a man in the leg for the sake of saving my life". 

"Was that sarcasm or an actual compliment because I almost killed a man while saving your life", I didn't mean to shout but I couldn't help it, "I don't think that's how it's supposed to work. I'm supposed to hate you. Your kind attacked me. No demon would ever let me live this long. And then there's you, out of the blue buying me a drink and letting me live with you", I threw up my hands.

Crowley was between wanting to throw the same attitude back into my face but looked a bit thoughtful, as though choosing his words carefully, "You are the most feisty woman I have ever met and believe me when I say, I've been around a while. But you could have let me handle it and trust I wouldn't get us both killed. He thought I was brainwashing you or possessing you", he gestured with a hand, "But you, Meredith, ran in and gave that hunter a good kick in the pants. Now, you either care more about me then your letting on or-"

I didn't want to be rude but I cut him off, "I've been alone on the road for months. Maybe more. My days have all blurred together. I was supposed to be at a convention with my best friend and we were separated and I got attacked by demons. Rescued by an angel and the only hint to what I have to do is to learn about angels and-", I threw up my hands, "And instead, I get found by the king of demons. You", I breathed, pausing, "Your the first person in months to acknowledge I'm still alive. Nobody is looking for me. Nobody knows I'm gone", I put my hands on my hips, breathing and trying to collect myself, "So I'm sorry if I had to run in to make sure my only apparent friend in the world wasn't exorcised and sent back to hell!" 

Crowley just stared at me for a moment, both amused and quite impressed, he made a face and tilted his head. He then smiled, "So, we are friends then?" He wanted to now, "Lovely". He then grabbed my arm and we both re-appeared back in his study as though we hadn't even left. He gestured with a nod of his head, "Sit".

I got the impression I was in trouble for yelling at him and I sat down. He poured himself a drink and swirled the contents in his glass before coming over and standing in front of me. "Look, I'm sorry-" I started to apologize but he put up a finger to silence me and I clammed up quickly.

"Here's what's going to happen", Crowley exclaimed, "I'm going to give you a few days and if you don't like my offer", he gestured to the room, "Then I'll let you go on your merry way and we can get back to our resumed roles in life", he moved his head back and forth, "You can walk out that door and", he shrugged, "And I won't stop you", he waved his drink in the air and then swirled the scotch and ice. He then turned and walked back to his desk, over looking something someone had left there and looked as though he were about to look over some important paper work.

I sat quietly and didn't move. It was an hour and he didn't look up from his desk. I got up from where I had been sitting and left the room. The large hell hound padding beside me as I went upstairs to the library. Randomly grabbing a book and flipping through it. It was some history text book and I wasn't that interested in it. The dog sniffed it and then padded around the library as though hunting. I leaned against the bookshelf. Closing my eyes. I had almost killed someone. Someone I didn't know. And for what? I barely knew Crowley. And yet I had acted as though they were going to hurt my best friend. 

"I was thinking of leaving. This kind of life doesn't seem normal. But what is normal? What if someone does try to kill Crowley and I just walk away?" I thought to myself. 

This was happening too fast but something in Crowley's voice had told me he was disappointed. Whether it was the lack of me understanding or the fact he was being so obvious and I was just really stupid. I remembered the night on the street corner, the first time I had ran into him on accident. How alone both of us were. That had been weeks ago. Maybe it was me guilt tripping myself or me trying not to go soft on a dangerous crossroads demon but I was very conflicted. I just sat down on the floor of the library, the old history book laying forgotten in my lap as my fingers ran over the cover and pages absently. I stared straight ahead for a while. Hours passed and it was nearly two in the morning before I made my way back to the study. Crowley was standing by the fire. He glanced over his shoulder as I walked into the room. I walked up to him, folding my arms across my chest. 

"Give me something more to go on and I'll stay", I decided, "I was rude earlier when I yelled at you. I haven't exactly had great people skills lately and you have to understand I'm not exactly comfortable with this whole thing. But I'm staying because it's hell out there and I have nobody to go home to". 

"I'll let you in when I know more", Crowley nodded, he then smiled, "And you have someone to come home to now", he stared down the carpet before looking back at me, shrugging casually, raising his eyebrows, "I'll fix you a drink", he chuckled and then went to the bar that was across the room.

I said nothing and just sighed, nodding politely at the drink offer. My face blushing brightly as I stared down the rug when he wasn't looking. I wasn't sure what I was beside myself with more: almost killing a man, yelling earlier, deciding to stay or suddenly realizing the room was more warmer than usual.


End file.
